


[Podfic] Out and the Open

by semperfiona, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Harry Potter, Cooking, Draco Malfoy does crafts, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Polyamory, Quidditch, Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Sharing a Room, Snakes, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Female Character, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Out and the Open" by HenryMercuryThis work is now complete. Note that chapter 1 holds the m4b of the complete work; each individual chapter's mp3 follows such that chapter 2 of this work contains chapter 1 of the original story.Author's original summary:The war is over, and Draco finally has the courage to decide who she is.The war is over, and Harry finally has the freedom to decide what she likes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Podfic Bingo, bitty_bel has read





	1. Chapters 1 - 7: The Complete Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out and the Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827911) by [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury). 



> Contains a small amount of transphobic language and misgendering by a couple of characters; this is in no way condoned by the narrative, the author or the podficcer. Particularly notable in chapters 1 and 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter holds the compiled m4b audiobook of all 7 chapters.

  


  
  


## The Complete Story

### Details

  * **Length:** 8:02:26
  * **File Size:** 227 MB



### Hosting

  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vtx7d7uPTBId79fRzIv41XEvzs_8md-b)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Out and the Open_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827911)
  * **Author:** [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Hissing sound effect:** thescarlettwitch89 at freesound.org




	2. Chapter 1: The Rebirth of Draco Malfoy

  


  
  


## Chapter 1: The Rebirth of Draco Malfoy

### Details

  * **Length:** 1:03:43
  * **File Size:** 59 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MvPMitB37_3V7kmHDgxaO4gz_xHEyKL3)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VMKpLZbsjCyv7IBLAY9qPy_uNeIhN8Yd)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Out and the Open_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827911)
  * **Author:** [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Hissing sound effect:** thescarlettwitch89 at freesound.org




	3. Chapter 2: The Reanimation of Harry Potter

  


  
  


## Chapter 2: The Reanimation of Harry Potter

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:57:35
  * **File Size:** 79 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12DIXnf6UUotKKzl32xSnNYE5La0NcJGC)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Out and the Open_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827911)
  * **Author:** [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




	4. Chapter 3: Craftiness of Various Kinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Streaming link will be up soon; my hosting is changing.

  


  
  


## Chapter 3: Craftiness of Various Kinds

### Details

  * **Length:** 1:32:52
  * **File Size:** 128 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kU7Lo9eRTnb3UWJa5vVJmLfRM5A5XeET)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Out and the Open_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827911)
  * **Author:** [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




	5. Chapter 4: The Reconsideration of Several Established Things

  


  
  


## Chapter 4: The Reconsideration of Several Established Things

### Details

  * **Length:** 1:09:56
  * **File Size:** 64 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15yCOt8kSO-vZNz3wpQThe0_4tuN7E_PN)

### Credits

    * **Text:** [_Out and the Open_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827911)
    * **Author:** [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury)
    * **Reader:** semperfiona
    * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
    * **Effects:** hissing sound from freesound.org, thescarlettwitch89 




	6. Chapter 5: Hot and Cold

  


  
  


## Chapter 5: Hot and Cold

### Details

  * **Length:** 1:04:20
  * **File Size:** 59 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DKEu-Vp-4Wtvhkj6FBG2EHWo-B2_XOD7)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Out and the Open_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827911)
  * **Author:** [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




	7. Chapter 6: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

  


  
  


## Chapter 6: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

### Details

  * **Length:** 1:04:43
  * **File Size:** 60 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12hoGj2IgajDICdZiWepmddXtUsEzCj4m)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Out and the Open_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827911)
  * **Author:** [](https://archiveofourown.org/users//pseuds/)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




	8. Chapter 7: The Eleventh Hour

  


  
  


## Chapter 7: The Eleventh Hour

### Details

  * **Length:** 1:09:54
  * **File Size:** 64 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t0eM5uKUWwaHt1MifdtXXPzPmN4EkLym/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Out and the Open_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827911)
  * **Author:** [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter of my longest podfic project to date. I hope those of you who've joined me on this journey have enjoyed HenryMercury's lovely story.


End file.
